1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal routing circuit, and in particular to a signal routing circuit that can be used as a digital audio hub, for interconnecting various signal sources and signal destinations in consumer devices, of which smartphones are just one example.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an integrated circuit that acts as an “audio hub”, which is able to receive a number of signals from analogue and digital sources, converting the analogue signals to digital signals and then combining or processing the signals in the digital domain, in order to generate output signals. If required, the output signals can be converted by the audio hub into analogue signals, in order to be applied to analogue transducers such as headphones or speakers. Such a digital audio hub device can be incorporated into a consumer device, such as a smartphone or the like, allowing the received signals to be processed in predetermined ways.
It is desirable to allow the customer of the “audio hub” integrated circuit to use it to interconnect a number of different signal processing components within a consumer device in a flexible manner, without being restricted to specific external devices or to specific processing paths.